Ask The OC's!
by Happymystery12
Summary: You get to ask my StH OC's your own questions and get answers from them. Rules inside, NOT a ToD. Rated JIC, for some of your evil minds. xD Anyways, please ask a bunch of questions, bye!
1. Rules and Intro

Okay, welcome to 'Ask the OC's!' You get to ask my OC's your own questions. Kit and Kim will explain the rules.

KIT: First of all, no really personal questions like 'What was your past like?' Ask us through a PM for that, because we WILL NOT publicly explain that kind of thing.

KIM: You can ask questions to embarrass us in front of Sonic and friends, though, such as 'Who do you like the most?' or 'Do you have a crush on (name here)?'

KIT: Two, NO DARES. This is NOT a Truth or Dare story!

KIM: Three, there are no other boundaries. :3

And now, here is a list of characters in this story:

**Kit- grey wolf with green eyes- female**

**Kim- grey wolf with green eyes- female- Kit's twin**

**Nami Fujibayashi- red fox with soft blue eyes- female**

**Sheena Fujibayashi (based off of the ToS character)- purple fox with green eyes- female- Nami's cousin**

**Mithos Fujibayashi- blond fox with green eyes- male- Nami's brother**

**Nat- orange fox with blue eyes- Kit's adopted sister**

**Bobbie- dirty-blond wolf with grey-blue eyes- female- self-insert (Me!)**

**Anna- human with dark-chocolate colored hair with light brown streaks and sea-foam green eyes**

And that's it. Let the questions BEGIN! :D Bye-bye... for now!


	2. SonicShadowandSilverfan13 & Beatleboy62

Woohoo, we have questions! A short first chapter, but good! :D

KIT: This one is from SonicShadowandSilverfan13.

'**Kit did you and my sister make Sonic OC RPG together?'**

KIT: The answer is no, SSaSF13, Happy made it herself. I just made the suggestion of an RP topic. Next!

MITHOS: This one is from Beatleboy62:

'***Takes out clipboard and pen, while putting the characters on psychiatrist couches***

**This question is for Nami and Sheena:**

**If I were to put you two in a yaoi story together, what would be my consequences? *pushes glasses up bridge of nose***

**(P.S. Mind if I use your OC Q&A format for my OCs?)**

NAMI: You would either be hurt _very_ badly...

SHEENA: Or dead, depending on the topic and how it is.

And, no, I don't mind. ^^ Go ahead.

MITHOS: Okay, that's all for now.

Send more questions, please! Bye! :D


	3. StrawberryTheRabbit

Wow, we only have one question this chapter!

KIM: My turn to read it!

'**This is for Kit (chris forced me to do it)**

**Do you get jealous easily?'**

KIT: No. Why?

KIM: What about the time you dated Sonic and he broke up with you for Amy?

ANNA: Or the time I dated Shadow.

KIT: Okay, yes I do! D:

ANNA, KIM: Ha!

KIT: Shut up!


	4. Beatleboy62 and BlueAlpha54

Woot! More questions!

MITHOS: This is from Beatleboy62:

'**For Kit**

**What is the meaning of life?'**

Kit WTF?? O_o

Okay, this one is from BlueAlpha54:

'**Q&As are not really allowed on the website.**

But I do have questions before this story is found by the website and is pulled down.

*Laughs evilly and cracks knuckles*

This is for all of the characters: How would you all like it if all of your were thrown into an adventure story, stripped of all of your powers, forced to fight with only physical strength and weapons, fight against Eggman day and/or night, are overpowered by the canon characters (like they should), and the canon characters do not want to date you guys at all?

This is for Bobbie: Hey self-insert, how would you like it if you were thrown into another dimension that had bounties on all self-inserts' heads?

This is for Kit: What would you rather take control of? The Ark or the Death Egg?

This is for Anna: How would you like it if you were thrown into a high school parody story that has mostly insane teachers and parody sues that you can kill for fun?

This is for Kim: If there was any canon character you could kill, who would it be (I would personally kill Elise)?

This is for Nami: Would you fight the canon characters and my actual OCs (not counting the parody sues) in a tourment?

This is for Sheena: Would you rather swim in a pool full of lemonade or in a pool full of apple cider (Silly question I know. LOL!)?

This is for Mithos: Would you travel to Blaze's dimension to just kick Eggman Nega's behind?

This is for Nat: Do you trust G.U.N. or do you have some suspicions about them?'

ALL: Screw you!

I'd be running for my life! D:

KIT: Hm... The ARK. :3

ANNA: *evil smile* Heh Hehehehehehe....

Ignore Anna's evil thoughts.

KIM: That's easy. SONIC! :D *evil thoughts of how she could kill Sonic*

NAMI: Sure, why not. ^^

SHEENA: WTF? O_O;

MITHOS: Yeah. *goes to Blaze's dimension and kills Eggman Nega* Done. :3

Er... that wasn't a dare, Mithos...

MITHOS: Yeah, I know. I just hate Eggman period, Nega or not. :D

Okay...?

NAT: No, I don't trust G.U.N.! They kidnapped Kit before! D:

xD Oh yeah.

NAT: Shut up! D:

We have two new OC's. Please welcome **Amanda** and **Jair Fujibayashi**!

AMANDA: (Orange fox with shoulder length black hair. Her bangs cover one of her eyes, and her eyes are green. She wears a very small black shirt and a black miniskirt, along with block socks and shoes. She also has goggles on in front of her ears.) Hiya! :D

JAIR: (Blue fox with most of his hair pulled into a ponytail. His shorter hair just hangs messily above his eyes. He wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of jeans. The knees of the jeans are just holes and the bottoms of the legs are torn up. He wears grey socks and black shoes. He also has a pair on goggles in front of his ears.) What up? :3

They're more of Nami's cousins. :D


End file.
